


On the way home

by n3ongold3n



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drabble, Forests, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3ongold3n/pseuds/n3ongold3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down-to-earth present time AU in which Shepard and Kaidan are a couple, that usually works on a cargo ship and who are now on their way to enjoy some vacation time in autumny Canada.<br/>Fluffy dickfiction is my incentive for this, which will hopefully become a little drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I tried my hand at writing for the Mass Effect fandom and I’m still not too knowledgeable with the ME universe, so I will cheat my way through with this AU until I have really played the game because I really love Msheko. 
> 
> I have to thank the always amazing silvermittt for being so inspirational and helpful all the time. She helped me a great deal to improve this piece and I will always work my socks off to make her happy.

The engine of Kaidan’s old Volvo purred hoarsely along the endless winding road through the thick Canadian forest. They had just left a diner and Kaidan wanted to point out the smudge of steak sauce on Shepard’s cheek when the other suddenly asked: “So where is your mom’s cabin again? P… Pe… Pensville or something?”  
  
“Penderston,” Kaidan replied, “another two hours and we’re there. It might not be the tropic island beach vacation you wanted so badly but it’s much better than that once you’re there, believe me - much more relaxing. No tourists, no sand in your butt crack, no run down hotels, …”  
  
“No whirlpool, no waterskiing, no clubs to go out at night,” Shepard ended the sentence for him.  
  
“Eeeexactly. Just you and me,” Kaidan folded his arms leisurely behind the headrest and smiled contented. _And mom probably_ he thought to himself but let’s focus on the positive as long as Shepard still wasn’t 100% sure if it had been a good idea to spend their precious three weeks of vacation up in their family cabin instead of flying to some tropical green paradise on Aruba. He hadn’t seen his mom for almost a year and the invitation to visit her in Penderston was just too tempting for Kaidan so he finally convinced Shepard that they’d go together. He was sure they’d have a great time. And he could imagine Shepard would look rather good in a pair of woolen long johns; he grinned.  
  
Shepard smirked but didn’t reply and they both dreamed along to the familiar songs the radio was playing, watching the trees glide by like an endless wallpaper. The dark tones of wet orange and grey tree trunks laced with the comforting smell of hot coffee from their styrofoam cups filled Kaidan with the bittersweet melancholy of returning home. He closed his eyes to let it sink in, to cherish this moment and etch it into the fabric of his mind to cling there forever. Shepard and him hardly got any real vacation time from their service on the Arctic Pride N7 - a cargo ship that transported heavy machinery and mineral coal throughout the year. The company hardly broke even so Shepard and his crew had to be on their toes 24/7 to keep them afloat for yet another month. Those three weeks in Penderton, far from their routine hectic pace, would hopefully be enough time for Shepard to wind down and give them the opportunity to really _be_ together and not just steal five minutes in each other’s arms before falling asleep, exhausted and without even saying good night.  
  
Kaidan opened his eyes because Shepard was drumming on the wheel in a rhythm painfully mismatching that of the song playing - he was also voicing the lyrics soundlessly but with heroic enthusiasm. Kaidan fought down the impulse to make him stop because admittedly Shepard looked relaxed and maybe even happy for once in months. And that was what he needed. What _they_ needed. Kaidan couldn’t help it; a wide grin broke through the serious and always slightly wary look on his face - his ‘work face’ - when he saw his partner throwing back his head in a way what could only be described as a parody of Whitney Houston... _And aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiaaaaaaa willaaalwaiiiisloooveyouuuuuuuuuuu_ he sang without producing a sound. Drumsolo! Kaidan hadn’t even noticed the song coming on. Shepard’s eyes were sparkling. _What. A. Doofus_. Kaidan’s heart beat stronger.  
  
Shepard didn’t notice Kaidan watching him from the corner of his eye and went on humming along for the rest of the song, fixating the dark band of asphalt that unfolded from low-hanging bushes and tangled undergrowth while fluttering leaves rained on them in a constant ticker-tape parade.  
  
 _That smile looks good on him_ , Kaidan thought.  
 _That jacket looks good on him, too_...    
When Shepard shifted gears the leather creaked softly and the zippers rasped against each other with a metallic tinkle; sounds that symbolized him so well, smooth but tough fabric, lined with hard, cool steel. It was a treat of a sight Kaidan only got when they were off duty. Like the first time he had started to see Shepard with different eyes; when he had leaned over the railing of the Arctic Pride, staring after a flock of seagulls trailing them. That had been the first time Kaidan wasn’t able to take his eyes from the way the zipper scraped over the skin of the other man’s unshaven throat while the choppy wind blew gusts of fresh-from-the-shower scent across his face. It made him picture his captain naked and he eventually had to excuse himself before he got even more self-conscious than he was already. Thankfully, it had all turned out pretty well in the end. No awkwardness between them off duty. But still the same attraction. Kaidan let his mind wander and imagined the warm muscles and skin under these clothes - Shepard’s broad chest vibrating with the rev of the engine; the hair running between his pecs and around his navel to form a dark trail down to his cock... _Whoa there, Alenko... It sure has been a while, hasn’t it_? He was slightly embarrassed about the fact that a few minutes ago he had been all filled with thoughts of home and good old times and now everything he could think of was Shepard’s naked body writhing under the touch of his hands. Well, it wasn’t like he would never think of that. And this wasn’t like on the ship; they had time now and could do with it whatever they wanted. Oh yes. Fuck yes. Kaidan licked his lips and leaned over to Shepard. The sudden kiss caught him flat-footed and the Volvo swerved dangerously from one lane to the other for a few meters.  
  
“Stop the car. Now,” Kaidan commanded in a husky voice against Shepard’s cheek that left nothing and everything open to imagination. Shepard raised an eyebrow, half mocking, half in question, searching Kaidan’s face with this gaze that never failed to make Kaidan’s stomach tingle almost painfully.  
“I mean it Shepard. Just pull over and stop between the trees. Do it!”    
Shepard looked a bit perplex but eventually pulled sideways and they were hobbling to a stop between a group of high poplars with bright yellow leaves and misty green stems.  
  
“And now Kaidan?” Shepard assessed him with an amused smirk.  
  
“Out of the car.” Kaidan grasped the front of the other’s white cotton shirt and pulled him into an almost brutal kiss. He wanted to make Shepard feel what he felt; to share that fire with him and make him buckle under the gravity of desire. He let go of the fabric, pushing the other man away from him yet never breaking eye contact. Shepard’s lips, now flushed and shimmering with Kaidan’s saliva made him ache in a very good way. “Out. On the hood. Now,” he rasped hoasely. Shepard shook his head slightly as if to reassure himself that he wasn’t dreaming but quickly yanked the door open and made his way through a carpet of leaves and brittle twigs the wind had combed from the canopy. Carefully, he leaned against the cool metal of the dark blue hood, legs spread slightly, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. High in the treetops wind swept through the branches, sending showers of brightly-coloured foliage spiraling downwards.  
  
That had gone easy enough, Kaidan thought. Shepard following orders that compliantly was something he rarely witnessed and it was certainly something he would keep in mind for later. Kaidan closed the door on his side with a dry click and walked around the car until they stood face to face. Smelling the warm leather jacket against the heavy, earthy soil made him bury his nose deep in the crook between Shepard’s jaw and ear. Kaidan’s hands grabbed the collar while his mouth trailed along the stubbly path down to soft lips, tasting and licking them hungrily, steak sauce and all; pulling at them with his teeth in lack of anything better to say or do; to make Shepard understand how damn much he loved him at this moment. A broken moan made his heart jump and he let go of Shepard’s collar to run his hands over his T-shirt until they found the space where they could slide under the white cotton and caress the profile of his torso - muscle for muscle, crest for crest.  
  
“Kaidan,” was all Shepard said before cupping the back of his head, answering the kiss with his tongue deep and claiming, making Kaidan lose track of time for a second and go soft in the knees. He pulled free, breathing heavily through his nose. They looked at each other, eyes clouded, while Kaidan undid the belt and zipper of Shepard’s jeans. He got on his knees and placed his hands on either side of Shepard’s bony hips, massaging up and down until the man on the hood let his head fall back with a sharp breath. Kaidan rubbed his cheek against the erection that strained the navy blue briefs, nuzzling the fabric and letting his hot breath scorch along Shepard’s length.  Small clouds rose from their mouths and  dissolved in the damp forest air.  
  
Kaidan’s fingers peeled away the elastic and he kissed Shepard’s tip before pulling the briefs down just low enough so he could cradle the other’s balls in his warm hand. With his right Kaidan combed through the coarse hair on Shepard’s abdomen, something he knew it drove him crazy. Shepard’s hands struggled to support his weight and his knuckles shone in stark white contrast to the dark colour of the car when Kaidan slid his tongue along the underside of his cock from the root to the tip. Without hestitating, Kaidan swallowed as much of Shepard as he could in one smooth movement. It felt almost absurd how much he had missed this - having Shepard sliding in and out of his mouth, plunging in deeper with every thrust until he had to relax completely if he didn't want to gag. He loved the way Shepard raked his nails over his chest and cursed under his breath when he was about to come.  
  
“ _Fuuuu......ck_. Oh fuck. Kaidan...” Shepard covered his eyes with his forearm, his breath erratic and his lips stretched in a sweet frown. It only took a little help from Kaidan’s fingers to send him over the edge. When he felt bitter semen on his tongue and Shepard go limp against the car with a broken noise, he sucked until the last lustful spasms had turned into squirming winces and scrambled up to lay on top of the other, panting and sprawled across the hood. Shepard smiled with lidded eyes and grasped Kaidan’s chin to pull him into a languid kiss that was full of tenderness and affection. Kaidan bumped their foreheads together and pushed himself off the hood before walking back, dropping into the passenger’s seat with a lazy smile. He watched Shepard struggling to get up and readjusting himself, taking a good, appraising look at their surroundings. He snorted and shook his head again, then opened the door and slid behind the wheel.  
  
“You’re one crazy sailor, you know that?” He rubbed his face, still a bit groggy. “I like it. I like this holiday already.” He started the motor and backed up the car along the dark trail they had plowed in the soft ground. When they were on the road again, continuing their last few hours of the journey, Shepard put his arm on Kaidan’s shoulder and played with his hair almost all the way until they reached Penderton. Kaidan didn’t even mind that his hair looked like a raven that had come into a storm when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror down the hallway once they had arrived. It would not be the last time this vacation that he’d see himself looking like that. Or at least he hoped so.


End file.
